1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement in workout benches.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art a wide variety of various combinations of workout benches have been advanced. Generally speaking, for weightlifting and related exercises, benches have been used which have two bench sections that are hinged together, about a fixed pivot axis. The benches then can be adjusted at various angles with respect to provide support for a body at different positions of incline.
However, the fact that the pivot on the benches is located in a set relationship to the ends of the bench frame means that for people of different body size the bench cannot be positioned for optimum location for weightlifting. For example, when a barbell rack is positioned at one end of the frame, the bench or seat location desirable would be different for persons of different torso lengths.
Additionally, the ability to adjust the one section of the bench at an incline and then move the pivot or hind axes along the workout bench frame permits proper location of the bench in relation to other portions of the frame where optional exercise equipment can be located.
In particular, none of the prior art shows a quickly adjustable slider that will permit moving the hinge between two bench sections laterally relative to a barbell support rack forming a part of the workout system frame.